Young Justice My Fanfiction
by warenn55
Summary: Můj Young Justice příběh s mým originálním hrdinou a postavami.


**Jméno:** Christopher Jayden Jackson (Přezdívky: Chris, Jay)

 **Datum Narození:** 24\. 05. 1995

 **Jméno Superhrdiny:** Black Falcon (Do 15 let) / Blue Hawk (Od 15 let)

 **Můj Nemesis:** Two-Face, Ras Al Ghůl

 **Vzhled:** Zrzavé nebo Černé vlasy, Zeleno-Šedé nebo Zeleno-Š é oči, postavy plavce s trochu více svaly jako Kaldur, možná trochu víc, výška podobná jako Kaldur a Connor.

 **Rodina:**

 _ **Charlotte Jana Látrová Jackson**_ **: Datum Narození: 14. 01. 1975, Praha, Česká Republika** \- (Matka, Země původu: Česká Republika). (Zemřelá) – Manželka Christophera Jacksona a jedna z nejlepších Vědkyň Evropy ve všech oborech. Nejlepší gymnastka na škole. O rodiče přišla, krátce po Sedmnáctých narozeninách a díky našetřeným penězům od nich se odstěhovala do Ameriky. Tam o rok později, na konci ledna díky zkouškám ze školy a úspěšným testům dostala stáž od firmy Jacksons Indrustries a začala tam pracovat jako sekretářka. Také se tam seznámila s 19- letým majitelem té firmy Christopherem Jacksonem a zamilovala se do něj a on do n měsíce později v dubnu 1993 spolu začali chodit a o rok později na začátku května 1994 se oženily. Na začátku srpna 1994 se dozvěděla, že je těhotná a že termín porodu bude mezi 20-25 květnem 1995. Takže 24 května 1995 se jí narodilo její první dítě Christopher Jayden Jackson a přesně o dva roky později se jí narodilo druhé dítě, dcera jménem Jenna Jessica Jackson. Byla zabita 24. 05. 2000 Ligou Stínů při Chrisových 5- letých narozeninách a Jenniných 3- letých narozeninách, aby je chránila před unesením dvěma známými zločinci Ras Al Ghul a Lex Luthor.

 _ **Christopher James Jackson**_ **: Datum Narození: 25. 03. 1973, Gotham City, New York, USA** \- (Otec, země původu: USA), (Zemřelý) – Už jako mladý vynikal ve spoustě oborů, ale nejvíce se mu dařilo ve všech technologiích a vědách. Když jemu a jeho bratrovi v 8 letech byli zabiti rodiče, vychovával ho jeho a rodičů dobrý přítel a později jeho nejvěrnější důvěrník v společnosti Lucas Grace, jako Bruce vychoval jeho komorník Alfred Pennyworth. Jeden z nejlepších gymnastů a akrobatů ve škole, mistr bojových umění, díky cestování po světě mezi jeho 10-14 lety s jeho bratrem. Když mu bylo 19 let, tak poznal ve firmě na stáži ženu jménem Janu Látrovou (později Charlotte Jackson) a okamžitě se do ní zamiloval a asi po 3 měsicích seznamování v dubnu 1993 spolu začali chodit. O rok a pár dní později v květnu 1994 se spolu oženily a Jana se přejmenovala na Charlotte Jackson. V srpnu 1994 se Charlotte dozvěděla, že je těhotná a že termín je mezi 20-25 květnem 1995. Takto se 24 května 1995 narodil jeho syn a dědic Christopher Jayden Jackson, o dva roky později 24 května 1997 se narodila Jenna Jessica Jackson. Manžel Charlotte Jackson a jeden z nejchytřejších a nejbohatších lidí v USA a možná i na světě, bohatší než jeho bratr Bruce Wayne a vlastní Jacksons Industries, které se zabývá vším ohledně nejnovějších technologií a věd podobně jako Wayne Enterprises. Má dvě děti, Chris Jackson a Jenna Jackson, ale byl zabit 24. 05. 2000 na Chrisovi 5 narozeniny a Jenny 3 narozeniny aby je uchránil před unesením Ras Al Ghulem a jeho obchodním nepřítelem Lexem Luthorem. Před smrtí nechal svojí společnost jeho nejspolehlivějšímu Asistentovi Lucasovi Grace, než bude jeho syn starší.

 _ **Jenna Jessica Jackso**_ **n** (Sestra), (Živá, Unesená Cadmus a Ligou Stínů), (Neznámo kde ) – Dcera Christophera a Charlotte Jackson a sestra Chrise Jacksona, se narodila 24 května 1997, o dva roky později než její bratr. Už od doby kdy začala chodit tak její život byl zábava, protože jí s bratrem učily gymnastiku a pro ní od dvou let jak se bránit a bojovat. Když potom ve třech letech přišla o rodiče při pokusu je chránit, tak s bratrem utekli z domova a snažily se přežívat po celém USA. Při tom všem je všude honily Liga Stínů v čele s Ras Al Ghulem a Cadmus pod vedením Lexe Luthora. Dařilo, se jim utíká, až do doby kdy jí bylo 5 let a Chrisovy 7 let, kdy, byly, v té době v Metropolis schovávali se v ulicích, dva měsíce po jejich narozeninách 26 května 2002 je našli Al Ghulovi Asasíni a asi po hodinovém odoláváním asasínů se jim nakonec podařilo Chrise zmlátit do bezvědomí a jí také. Když se pak probudila, byla někde v laboratořích. Po třech měsících v těchto laboratořích se stále modlila a prosila, aby jí její bratr vysvobodil.

 _ **Bruce Wayne**_ (Vzdálený strýc ze strany Otce, Adoptivní Otec, Batman), (Živý) – Bratr Chrise Jacksona-Waynea, patří mezi jednoho z nejbohatších lidí na světě. Když mu a Christopherovi zabil v 8 letech před očima nějakej vrah jeho rodiče, on si dal za cíl v životě za prvé dostat tohoto vraha do vězení a postarat se o to, aby se to nikomu jinému už nestalo. Tak od svých 10 let do 18 let cestoval po světě a učil se různá bojová umění, technologie a další věci. Když se v 18 letech vrátil do Gothamu, bylo to úplně plné vrahů a různych zločinců a gangů. On v 19 letech vytvořil superhrdinu Gothamu, Temného Rytíře Batmana. Od svých 19 let jel sólo, ale dokud na konci srpna roku 2002 nenalezl v noci v ulicích Gothamu mladého kluka, kterému nemohlo být více než 6 nebo 7 let. Nakonec se dozvěděl, že je to Chris, jeho ztracený synovec, kterého hledal už přes 2 roky. Nakonec ho přesvědčil jako Batman, že ho vezme na policii, a zavolá svému strýci panu Wayneovi. Druhý den tam přišel jako Bruce Wayne, a během pár hodin přesvědčování a papírování se z něj stal jeho adoptivní syn Christopher Jayden Jackson-Wayne. O pár dní později mu pověděl všechno o tom, jak utekli, jak prchali po USA a nakonec ho nechali zmláceného v bezvědomí v uličce. Bruce mu slíbil, že udělají vše, co bude možné ohledně hledání jeho sestry. Také mu řekl, že mu chce představit jeho přitelkyni Dianu Prince. O pár měsíců později se Chris stane Batmanův parťak jako Black Falcon, do doby než se Dick stane Robin. Pak se stane Chris parťák Black Canary.

 _ **Diana Prince**_ (Přítelkyně Bruce Waynea, Adoptivní Matka, Wonder Woman). (Živý) – Přítelkyně Bruce Waynea a Wonder Woman z Ligy Spravedlnosti, později adoptivní matka Chrise Jaydena Jacksona – Wayne (Black Falcon) a Richard Dicka Graysona (Robin). Má sestru Donna Troy, která je stejně stará jako Chris, a později se, stane její parťačka pod jménem Wonder Girl. Když bude, Donně 11 let zjistí, že je zamilovaná do Chrise.

 _ **Richard John Grayson**_ (Adoptivní Bratr), (Živý) – Adoptivní Syn Bruce Waynea a Diany Prince a adoptivní bratr Chrise Waynea. Poprvé se Dick představí, když je v Gothamu se svojí cirkusovou rodinou The Flying Graysons v celosvětovým Haly 's Cirkus. Ráno v den jejich představení 1 dubna 2004 viděl jeho rodiče, jak se hádají s někým jménem Tony Zucco a on jim vyhrožuje. Později ten den večer při jejich představení byl Dick nervózní, protože se bál, že se jim něco stane. A samozřejmě se trefil, protože, asi někdo z Zuccových mužů přeřezal dráty na lanech a Dick viděl své rodiče a zbytek příbuzných spadnout na smrt. Jediný kdo to přežil je, jeho strýc, který upadl do kómatu a, bratranec, který kompletně ochrnul. Ještě ten večer ho odvedli na policii a on jim pověděl vše, co ráno viděl. Komisař Gordon mu řekl, že radši zůstane pár dní na stanici, než aby ho dal do jediného dostupného zařízení v Gothamu, které bylo nápravné středisko pro mladé. Ale Dick čekal jen tři dny, než muž jménem Bruce Wayne se ho zkusil zeptat, ohledně toho jestli by chtěl být adoptovaný. Dick samozřejmě souhlasil, takže od 5 dubna 2004, byl Dick oficiálně Richard John Grayson – Wayne. A od té doby začalo dobrodružství jeho a Chrise Waynea. Oficiálně jako Robin nastoupil na konci prázdnin roku 2004.

 _ **Dinah Lance**_ (Blízký přítel Bruce Waynea i Batmana, Pozdější Mentor Black Falcona) – Dinah Laurel Lance také známá jako Black Canary, člen Ligy Spravedlnosti (Justice League), je blízký přítel Bruce Waynea i Batman a je to také Mentor Black Falcona od doby co nastoupil Robin jako Batmanův parťák, tak si Dinah vybrala Chrise jako svého chráněnce. Pomohlo tomu i to že ona, Batman a Green Arrow spolu cvičily a cvičí i nadále Chrise, jak v bojových umění a lukostřelbě, tak i v hackování, stealth, létání po střechách, rychlosti a dalším dovednostem. 4 Července 2010 půjdou společně s Batmanem a Robinem, Aquamanem a Aqualadem, Wonder Woman a Wonder Girl, Supermanem a Supergirl, Flashem a Kid Flashem a nakonec s Green Arrow a Speedy do Síně Spravedlnosti.

 **Nejlepší Kamarádi:**

 **Richard John Grayson/(Dick Grayson)/Robin/Nightwing** – Nejlepší kamarádi co se Dick nastěhoval do Wayne Manor.

 **Donna Troy/Wonder Girl/Troia** – Jeho nejlepší kamarádka a později i přítelkyně, když nakonec oba o sobě přiznají pocity.

 **Wally West/Kid Flash** – Jeden z jeho nejstarších a nejlepších přátel. Je to nejlepší přítel Dicka.

 **Kara Zor-El/(Kara Kent)/Supergirl** – Další z jeho nejstarších přátel, poznali je s Dickem, když se spolu poprvé dostal na Strážní věž, tak tam našli Wonder Woman a Supermana s dvěma dívkami. Jedna byla v blondýnka s modrýma očima v oblečení podobném Supermanovi a druhá byla černovlasá dívka s modrýma očima v červené obleku s bílými hvězdami. Je zamilovaná do Dicka/Robina.

 **Jenna Jessica Lance - Jackson – Nightingale** \- Mladší sestra Blue Falcona, kterou také zachránily z Cadmusu, tam na ní dělali pokusy a díky nim získala schopnosti

 **Ostatní Přátelé:**

 **Kaldur´ahm/( Kaldur)/Aqualad** – Další z jeho nejstarších přátel a z nich nejrozumnější – Mentor - Aquaman

 **M´gann M´orse/(Megan Morse)/Miss Martian** – Potom co se vytvořil tým, tak ji přivedl do týmu Martian Manhunter. – Mentor – Martian Manhunter

 **Conner Kent – Superboy** – Klon Supermana zachráněný z Cadmusu.

 **Artemis Crock – Artemis** – Lučištnice, která zachránila Kid Flash před Amazo a po té členka týmu jako Artemis.

 **Zatanna Zatara – Zatanna** – Mladá kouzelnice, která, když se její otec stane přidá k týmu.

 **Roy Harper – Speedy/Red Arrow** – Bývalý chráněnec Green Arrow, teď solový hrdina pod jménem Red Arrow.

 **Raquel Ervin – Rocket** – Superhrdinka, chráněnka hrdiny Icona, která se přidá k týmu na konci roku 2010.

 **Mentor:**

 **Bruce Wayne/Batman** – Chrise mentor do jeho 10 let, pak jsi ho jako chráněnce převezme Black Canary. Učí ho Boj na blízko, boj různými zbraněmi, stealth, hackování, všechna bojová umění co zná, lítat po budovách a ještě další věci.

 **Dinah Lance/Black Canary** – Jeho mentor od jeho 10 let, dokud, se nestane vlastním hrdinou. Učí ho už od té doby, co se stal Black Falconem a učí ho Boj na blízko, nějak dokázala od Dinah získat Canary Cry, tak se ho snaží použít.

 **Green Arrow/Oliver Queen** – Oliver ho učí lukostřelbu a boj na blízko už od té doby co se stal hrdinou.

 **Schopnosti:**

Boj na blízko

Mistr v různých bojových uměních

Canary Cry

Lukostřelba

Boj všemi různými zbraněmi na blízko

Nejvíce používá – 2 Sekery, 2 Krátké meče, 2 dlouhé dýky, jeden nebo dva palcáty, 2 nože, Luk s různými druhy šípů, kuše s různými druhy šipek, 2 Escrima Hole, Dlouhý nebo krátký kopí nebo oštěp, rapíry, v případě nouze dvě pistole s gumovými náboji.

 **O mě:** Jmenuji se Christopher Jayden Jackson-Wayne, jsem synem Christophera Jacksona a Charlotte Jackson původně Jana Látrová, kteří už jsou mrtví, teď jsem adoptovaný syn otcova bratra Bruce Waynea/Batmana a jeho přítelkyně Diany Prince/Wonder Woman a mám Adoptovaného bratra Dicka Graysona/Robin a nakonec jsem měl unesenou sestru Jenna Jessicu Jackson/ teď je Lance a připravuju se na vedení společnosti Jackson Industries, které zatím vede tátův a Bruceův dobrý kamarád Lucas Grace, dokud nebudu schopný nastoupit do vedení. Rodiče mi zabili, když mi bylo 5 let a Jenně 3 roky, zabila nám je Liga Stínů pod vedením Ras Al Ghul a Cadmus pod vedením Lexe Luthora. Tyto nás také honili, když jsem, utíkali z domova po celém USA, až nás nakonec dostali v uličkách v Metropolis, kde mě nechali zmláceného a v bezvědomí a mojí sestru unesli, po dobu asi 8 let, dokud sem jí nenalezl ve Washingtonu DC v Cadmusu společně se Superboyem (klonem Supermana). V Cadmusu Jenna získala nějaké schopnosti a později se stala chráněnec Green Arrow pod jménem Nightingale. Její schopnosti jsou Telepatie, Telekineze a moc nad ohněm a vzduchem. Teď jsem aktuálně chráněnec Black Canary pod jménem Black Falcon, sestra je Nightingale pod vedením Green Arrow a Dick je Robin pod vedením Batmana a společně s dalšími mladými hrdiny a mojí přítelkyní Wonder Girl/Donna Troy chráněnec Wonder Woman, jsme utvořili vlastní tým a říkáme si Young Justice.


End file.
